shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shipping Wiki:Manual of Style
Hello! Welcome to this wiki. This page details how articles should be formatted. Please also read our policies if you haven't already. If you are unsure of anything, please contact an . Feel free to use the below boxes to format your articles. The boxes will create the article for you and set up the layout. So, all you have to do is fill in the information! (Must easier than having to read all this information) width=50 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Character buttonlabel=New Character width=50 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Ship buttonlabel=New Ship width=50 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Fandom buttonlabel=New Fandom General Article Standards Titles/Headings :Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of", "in". Neutral Point of View :Similar to , articles should be written from a neutral point of view, so it represents views fairly and without bias. Your opinions should not be promoted in the article. However, the "Fanon" section of a page can have general opinions about the reaction from fans towards the ship. No emoticons :No smileys or emoticons should be used on a article page. Unless it is included within the ship article, or it is a commonly used emoticon within the work. No use of or =Heading= :Articles should use or Heading for main sections (e.g. canon or fanon). Then heading 3/4, when needed. Ship articles Canon and Fanon ships : This article accepts ships that are canonical (pairings that are deemed official, or have occurred in the series) or are fanon (a pairing that is not official, no romantic or sexual feelings have been shown towards each other). Incest and underage ships are accepted, however the pages will be removed if an admin feels that the page is too inappropriate. Template:Infobox/Ship : Articles should use Template:Infobox/Ship as the main infobox for ship articles. The old infoboxes (Template:Ship) and the old complicated data system are currently being removed in favor of the new infoboxes. You may use the following code to format the infoboxes. : Headings/Sections : For ships, the following headings/sections should be used in order if needed: * Short introduction should be placed after the sublinks tag. Similar to the form: "'''SHIP NAME is a TYPE ship between CHARACTER 1 and CHARACTER 2 in the FANDOM series. * Canon - Describe their relationship in the series and how it progresses. Separate headings can be created if there are multiple types of canon. (e.g. books and movie adaptations) * Fanon - Describe how the ship is viewed in the fandom. You can also include why people ship it, common themes in fanfictions, when people started shipping it, the popularity of the ship etc. * Children - (optional) - Descriptions of the ship's children can be added here. * Behind the Scenes - (optional) - comments from the authors/actors about the ship can be added in this section. * Quotes - (optional) - Dialogue between members of the ship, dialogue that other characters have said about the relationship between the ship * Fandom - (optional) - In this section, you can add links to popular fanfictions of the ship, tumblr blogs, livejournals, AO3 Tags, Wikis etc. * Photos - (optional) - Screen shots and official pics. Fan Art is allowed but must be sourced. * Videos - (optional) - Fan videos or clips that are about the ship. * Trivia - (optional) - any small pieces of information that doesn't fit in other sections. Character articles No appearance, personality or plot sections : This wiki is a shipping wiki, so it should only have information on a character's relationships or response in fandom. This means that sections such as personality, appearance, plot, powers and so on should not be added to the wiki. Each series/fandom/franchise has their own wiki for this information. For example, the page, Hermione Granger should only talk about Hermione's relationships and information in the "fanon" section. But the page on the Harry Potter Wiki is where information on personality, appearance and so on should be added. Template:Infobox/Character : Articles should use Template:Infobox/Character as the main infobox for ship articles. The old infoboxes (Template:Character) and the old complicated data system are currently being removed in favor of the new infoboxes. You may use the following code to format the infoboxes. Headings/Sections : For characters, the following headings/sections should be used in order (if needed): * Short introduction should be placed after the sublinks tag. Similar to the form: "CHARACTER NAME is a character from FANDOM series. * Character - A short overview of the character. Quick description of their pesonality and major plot points can also be added. DO NOT DESCRIBE EVERY DETAIL OF THEIR LIFE. This is not a second wikia for the fandom. * List of Ships - A list of the ships the character is involved in. This section can be separated in headings, such as "Het ships", "Slash ship" and "Femslash ships". * Canon Relationships - A overview of the different relationship that the character is involved in. This should be separated into sections by character. * Fanon - Describe how the character is viewed in the fandom. You can also include reactions towards the character, common themes in fanfictions, memes involving the character, the popularity of the character, popular ships etc. * Children - (optional) - Descriptions of the ship's children can be added here. * Behind the Scenes - (optional) - comments from the authors/actors about the character can be added in this section. * Quotes - (optional) - Dialogue that the character has or dialogue that other characters have said about the them * Fandom - (optional) - In this section, you can add links to popular fanfictions of the character, tumblr blogs, livejournals, AO3 Tags, Wikis etc. * Photos - (optional) - Screen shots and official pics. Fan Art is allowed but must be sourced. * Trivia - (optional) - any small pieces of information that doesn't fit into other sections. Fandom articles Template:Infobox/Fandom : Articles should use Template:Infobox/Fandom as the main infobox for ship articles. The old infoboxes (Template:Fandom) and the old complicated data system are currently being removed in favor of the new infoboxes. You may use the following code to format the infoboxe: Headings/Sections : For characters, the following headings/sections should be used in order (if needed): * Short introduction should be placed after the sublinks tag. Similar to the form: "FANDOM/SERIES NAME is a MEDIA TYPE series. Also, a short overview of the fandom can be added. * Plot - An overview of the plot can be added here. * List of Ships - A list of the ships in the fandom. This section can be separated in headings, such as "Het ships", "Slash ship" and "Femslash ships". * Fandom - Describe the fandom. What is it like? What are popular ships? What memes have been created? What are the reactions of fans to the fandom? When did it gain interest? So on. * Behind the Scenes - (optional) - comments from the authors/actors about the fandom can be added. * External Links - (optional) - In this section, you can add links to popular fanfictions in the fandom, tumblr blogs, livejournals, AO3 Tags, Wikis etc. * Photos - (optional) - Screen shots and official pics. Fan Art is allowed but must be sourced. * Trivia - (optional) - any small pieces of information that doesn't fit into other sections. Images Policies Fanart :Fanart is allowed on the wiki. However, a source of the artist must be added to the file page using the Template:Image Description. An example of this is: File:FitzWard_-_andlatitude_fanart.png. If you are unsure of how to do this, please contact a . Fanart that is used on this wiki, must not violate copyright. Please make sure that the artist is okay with the file being uploaded to the site. Any unsourced fanart with be deleted if a source is not added, and cannot be found. Inappropriate Images :No pornography, NC-17 images, explicit violent images are allowed to be uploaded to this wiki. This policy is also enforced around the whole of wikia. Any images that involve kissing, partial lack of clothes, cuddling, etc are allowed on the wiki. However, any images that involve genitalia will be removed and is subject to a block. Own Images :If you wanted to upload a non-shipping related image to your userpage, you can. For example, you can add a picture of a cow to your userpage, if you wanted to. But not to an article page if it isn't related. It is preferred that the Category:User Images is added to any images that are non-shipping/fandom/character related. Format Template:Image Description : When uploading an image, it would be very helpful if Image Description is added. You may use the following code to format the infoboxe: . Otherwise, leave blank. |shipI= If image includes a ship, link to it. Start with shipI, then go in increasing roman numerical order if more than one ship. |shipII= |shipIII= |characterI= If image includes a character, link to it. Start with characterI, then go in increasing roman numerical order if more than one character. |characterII= |characterIII= |prev= If the page is sequence of connected images, add prior image file name. |next= If the page is sequence of connected images, add following image file name. |fandom= If part of specific fandom, link to it. |fandomII= |fandomIII= |description= Less formal description of image. }} Category:Policy